


The Wolf

by Storm_Theory



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disneyland!!!!!, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Edgy Dad, Flustered Hanzo, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Oversized stuffed animals, Toe beans, Werewolf Jesse McCree, concerned dad, honestly this is self indulgent leave me alone, love boats probably, part family au because I love them, teef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Theory/pseuds/Storm_Theory
Summary: [ON HOLD]There was nothing as he held his breath.ORHappy werewolf living with his favorite dragon and brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapters are short, please forgive me I'm bad at this. Also, I don't know how many chapters there will be and no this is not completed leave me alone Archive

There was nothing.

Not as he held his breath, not as his hind leg muscles tensed, and not while his eyes narrowed through the bush at his unsuspecting prey. Moments before he leaped, however, there was something. Startling both him and his prey, a howl of pain sliced through the woods. The buck ran off, gone before he took another breath.

Hanzo sighed, rising from his crouched position and holding his blade cautiously at his side. That cry was of a wolf, no doubt. Hanzo was about to leave, let nature run it's course, when his sharp ears picked up rough voices on the wind. As bitter as he was at losing his prey, he burned with anger as a singular gunshot ran through the trees.

These poachers were hunting on his land, and he would not stand for that. God be damned what time of year it was. Hanzo easily ran through the fallen snow, the powdery substance not making a single noise as he waded through. He stopped only at the edge of a small path to survey the scene before him.

A wolf, albeit a very large wolf hunched over. There did not seem to be a gunshot wound. Admittedly, it was hard to tell with how much fur there was. It's front right paw was battered,likely caught in a trap. That had to have been the source of his pained call earlier; if the blood soaked snow was any indication. In it's large jaw, it held a prosthetic forearm. Around it was the poachers, four of them. Easily dispatchable with his bow. He lifted said weapon, freezing mid-action as the middle thief spoke up with a nasty garble.

"Looks like your trapped now, big guy. We can't let such a high bounty run away, ain't that right fellas?" He grinned, earning scratchy laughter from his associates.

Hanzo grimaced. Of course. Outlaws.

He analyzed the scene again, noticing a large detail he missed at first glance. There was a large metal shackle around the wolf's neck, looking very tight and buried in the thick brown fur. His golden eyes widened.

He's a shifter.

  **Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.**

His silver tipped arrows didn't miss their mark. They never did. The four outlaws crumpled into the snow, the fletching sticking straight up. The suddenness must've scared the big wolf, because a soft whimper filled the small clearing.

This would be hard.

Hanzo set his bow back in it's original spot, stepping into view of the large beast. It's frightened brown eyes flicked to him, poof of a tail tucked tightly between its legs. Hanzo approached slowly, stopping a few feet away from the large beast, who wasn't as large as he originally seemed. His fur was simply matted out, filled with burs and dirt. A weak growl emanated from it's throat, too weak to run or fight but still a strong and proud creature.

"Easy. You are safe now." Hanzo's deep voice, rich like honey dripped from his tongue. There was an....alpha tone to it, causing the wolf to crouch into the snow before the archer.

"Do not be frightened. Come, I will help you." Hanzo gently knelt before the beast, reaching for his muzzle. He quickly cancelled that action as it's lips turned up, releasing a weak snarl. Hanzo sighed.

"Well, if that's how you're going to act-" Hanzo stood, moving to the wolf's flank and slipping his arms under its body. Before any protest could arise, the muscles rippled beneath Hanzo's pale skin, lifting the shifter into his arms like dead weight. The wolf couldn't do anything to free itself, so instead succumbed to the cold and blackness eating its mind.

Hanzo, feeling the beast relax in his arm,let out a soft snort of amusement, trekking through the trees and up the mountain, into his cabin.


	2. Of Healing

There was a soft thump as Hanzo set the shifter on the floor, the animal taking up most of the space on his pelt rug. He retreated to his bathroom, gathering his first aid and grooming kits. He walked down the hall to the den, pausing before walking in.

He would need to get the collar off.

Taking a sharp U-Turn, Hanzo entered his kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife he owned from the chopping block before returning to the den. In his time away, however, the wolf had regained consciousness, taking short breaths in a panic. Rushing to its side, Hanzo easily stroked a hand through it's fur. He scratched gently behind it's ears, and it took some time before the breathing panned out again. He could feel its gaze piercing into him, untrusting, but still making no move. Perhaps it had been shot, and was slowly dying?

That reminded Hanzo of his objective. Sitting himself at the head of the wolf, the pale man gently taking the shifter's right arm to set it's paw in his lap. A shrill bark bounced off the thick wooden walls, another cry of pain. Frowning, he wet a cloth before setting his left hand over the beast's eyes, hoping to calm it while he gently cleaned the marks in it's wrist. It went shockingly well, and Hanzo realized that there would be much more fuss when he used antiseptics. Re-wetting the cloth with the disinfectant, he steeled himself for the sharp sounds of pain that were sure to follow. And he was not disappointed. 

*************************

A few hours later, Hanzo found himself pushing away a very wet and large nose. Surely it was meant to be a kind gesture, but the wolf had to have been hungry. It needed a bath, too. He figured he should take care of the food first. Hanzo gently lifted its nose and set it on the ground, lifting himself and walking into the kitchen. He fancied cooking the meat, but supposed after who knows how long stuck in that form the wolf may crave the blood.

Hanzo took a handful of meat, returning to where the shifter sat. While it was distracted by food, he could get to work on sawing off the metal collar. He let out a quick huff, tensing his muscles. He would have to be quick, and careful. He had found the weakest point in the metal, where whatever had been used as a leash wore it down some. Hanzo kneeled down at its side, setting the meat just in front of it's nose. Moving some fur aside, Hanzo began sawing away at it with the serrated knife.

The collar had been hollow, much to Hanzo's relief. As he finished, yanking it away, a yip came from the wolf on the floor, its large tail thumping quite happily against the floor. Hanzo allowed himself a small smile, gently petting it. He had wrestled the prosthetic from its mouth some time ago, placing it on a nearby sidetable.

"You have finished eating, and now you must rest." Hanzo said, giving the wolf a large pat before rising and turning off the lights, retreating to his room for the night. As he laid in the darkness, he thought about his new companion. The whole time sitting next to him, Hanzo had seen a very human look in it's eyes. A strong sadness emanated from it, tugging at his heart.

It would take long before the wolf could walk properly, another time until it would trust him, and even more time until it felt safe enough to return to it's human form. Hanzo had no way to know how long it was trapped with four legs, and was concerned for its mental health. As well as the prosthetic. Perhaps his human form was missing it's left arm, and it's jaws were very tight. It could have spent years gripping that protectively in it's mouth, slowly forgetting about his human life but knowing it needed the arm. Werewolves had great regeneration, so it was very likely that there was enough time in its shifted form for the left leg and paw to grow back, but there would be no such luck for his two-legged form.

With these thoughts swirling around his head, and from caring for the large beast, Hanzo drifted off, oblivious to the prickling of his own left arm, where the skin was inked. This was for another time.


	3. (Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf P.O.V. Yay!

It hurt.

It really did.

He knew it was getting better, but it hurt like hell. He was wary of the human, of course, but grateful. His motives were unknown, but he hadn't been able to smell any ill intent of him. For the next few days, the human treated him just as kindly as the very first night he was here. The human praised him on his progress which made him feel very good. When the human walked in to see that he managed to push himself into a sitting position, he got treats, pets, and was called a "Good Boy". That got his tail wagging somethin' fierce. He warily watched his prosthetic too, but the human barely looked at it, let alone touched it. He couldn't remember his past, but he knew he needed that. For when he was a human again.

Eventually, he stood. He stood, on all four legs. With his nose coming up to the humans chest, he gently nuzzled him and let out a soft 'boof'. He got called a Good Boy again, and he accidentally knocked over a clay vase by wagging his tail. It didn't break, but he immediately cowered, sinking to the floor and scooting away into a corner. He didn't mean it. He was gonna hit him like the other ones did. Yell and punch, not give him food. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he was any less keen on it or numb to it. He lifted his good paw and set it over his muzzle, ears flat, waiting.

When it did come, he flinched. Because it wasn't as hard as he was expecting.

Not at all.

Instead of a sharp sting, the humans hand was very gently petting his ear, and upon opening an eye, smiling down at him telling him that it was okay, that he wasn't in trouble. Softly boofing once more, he meant to apologize but got a soft laugh from the human. He relaxed. He would be fine here. And once he was asked if he wanted a bath to clean him of blood and dirt, his human was rewarded with a very large and slobbery kiss on the side of his face. This would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to bold or italicize or underline text I'm SORRY okay
> 
>  
> 
> Also-
> 
> I know this is very bad but, spurred on by my friends' words,I contributed. (We're both McHanzo trash)


	4. Of Good Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse Is the Goodest Boy

The tub was covered with thick fur and grime, and it took four washes to get the muck out of the wolf's fur. After washing, Hanzo cut and groomed the shifter, and now it seemed much happier. It was apparent that it was starved, because its ribs were prominent through the layer of fur still remaining. It was muscled, and to keep those muscles Hanzo needed to fatten it up.

The wolf jumped out of the tub, still favoring it's right paw,and nosed the towel hanging off the counter. With a soft chuckle, the archer draped the cloth over it, drying it to the best of his ability. Hanzo groomed it once more, and now the wolf looked as it should: a strong and prideful creature, confident in itself. After his efforts, he was rewarded a grateful lick on the cheek, and lots of chest nuzzling. Happy 'boofs' were let out, and Hanzo boofed back, leading the wolf out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, boy?" Hanzo questioned, already opening the fridge to feed it. His guess was correct, as a bark passed through the beasts jaws, tail thumping happily against the hardwood.

"Thought so. Come here and pick something." After his words, the wolf stood, padding to his side and sniffing the various wrapped packages in the fridge. It jabbed its nose at the package of bacon, and looked at Hanzo without moving.

"Understood. I will have to cook it though, and you will leave the kitchen." Hanzo pulled the package onto the counter, and the shifter skittered to the edge of the kitchen, sitting in the doorway.

"Good boy." Hanzo praised, pulling a skillet out of one of the small cupboards. His own mouth watered as the bacon sizzled, and he set a few extra strips on for him to eat as well. Later, after loading the bacon onto two separate plates, he sat down on the rig in the den. He held his plate in his lap, and set the plate for the wolf in front of him. It was still wary, and he needed the beast to trust him.

Said beast laid down, carefully eating a strip of the greasy meat from his plate. Unlike an actual wolf, who would've scarfed down the meat presented, it seemed very cautious and delicate. It wasn't untrusting, just uneasy. Like the event earlier, when it accidentally knocked over his vase,it flinched when he set his hand gently on its head, scratching it lightly. It relaxed a moment after, remembering it was not his captors.

Two weeks after the wolf was groomed, it was walking on all four legs easily. And by easily, Hanzo meant bouncing around the house exploring everything properly. Even he was not spared from the sniffing waking up with a cold nose pressed into his stomach blowing quick, warm gusts of air across his skin. He sat up quickly, but even that did not stop its smell quest, as the nose rose up across his chest and stopped under his chin. A chill ran up his spine, the warm breath ghosting across his next. The nose pulled away, and before he could sigh in relief, a wet, warm tongue ran along his upper body.

Hanzo yelped, a noise he did not know he was capable of making, and leaped back, his heart and breathing rate increased, and looked at the wolf with widened eyes. Its eyes held a slight hurt,its head cocked to the side. He let out a soft sigh after a whimper filled the space, pulling his shirt on and reaching his arms around the fluffy neck for an act of apologies, because he knew the wolf was a very clingy being. He had a feeling that trait would not go away once it turned human, yet he found that he wouldn't mind it, if the hugs were like this. It was very warm and fulfilling, especially as its large head bent down across his back, returning the gesture.

"Good boy.." Hanzo softly whispered into its thick neck fur, relaxing as the wolf laid down, and Hanzo ended up burrowing into the warmth of its underbelly, arms still wrapped around the wolfs neck and one of its front legs over his waist in an effective hug, and Hanzo found himself easily succumbing into the best sleep of his life.


	5. Really Short (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green boi

Hanzo woke.

It was quiet.

Way too quiet.

Usually, he could hear the wolfs breathing, on the other side of the door. It was not allowed in his room after the 'tongue incident', but slept as close as possible. So it being silent before the sun had risen was concerning. Trusting his gut, Hanzo pulled shirt on, and grabbed his bow, setting his quiver on his back. He crouched low to the ground, slowly opening his door. As expected, the hall was empty, but now that the door was open, he could hear soft growls from the den.

Intruders.

The realization struck him. That's why the wolf was gone. It was trying to defend the house. Hanzo creeped out into the den, finding the shifter in pouncing position, facing the door, and silently found his way to its side. It glanced at him, before jerking its head back at the door. There was a small round window on it, and Hanzo watched as a shadow passed over it. His companion bared his teeth,frightening Hanzo, if only for a moment. Its teeth were very sharp,and Hanzo pushed away the fact that the shifter easily could have taken his life if it wished. He was glad it was not against him.

The same could not be said for whatever idiot slowly pushed open the door, letting a few snowflakes in and causing the pale moonlight to wash over the entryway. The figure, male, froze as the light revealed the archer, with an arrow nocked, and a very large wolf set beside him, eyes cold and unforgiving. Hanzo raised the bow, pulling the string back and taking aim.

"...Hanzo? Is that really you?"

The archer stilled. The voice was shaky, presumably from being on a snow covered mountain at night, weak, yet dug itself into Hanzo's deepest memories. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in almost seven years, but he knew it by heart. He hardly noticed the wolf flatten its ears until another growl emanated from it. It was still soft, clearly recognizing that while it was still a stranger, they were weak from cold, somehow knew his human, and fear was rolling off of them in waves. Hanzo slowly lowered his bow, eyes widening slightly.

It was seven years ago that his elders commanded him to kill his brother, and seven years ago he agreed. It was a front. He could not end a life that was so free, barely spread it's wings yet. That night, he packed his brother's clothes, sword, and his small pack of shuriken into a small drawstring bag. That night, he snuck into his brother's room and instead of putting an arrow through his neck, woke him, shoved the bag into his lap, and told him to run. Run far away, and never look back. With a parting push and promise that one day he would explain, he watched his brother disappear into the darkness.

Seven years ago, he heard shouts from the courtyard. Seven years ago, he had only his bow, arrows, and the clothes on his back as he took off in the opposite direction of his brother, heading for the distant mountains. Seven years ago, he hoped his brother got away. Seven years ahead, he knew what happened to his brother. He knew the simple prayers of a trapped teen were granted.

 

"....Genji?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me with that "killing your brother"bullcrap. These boys will be HAPPY.


	6. Of Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Boofs, Toe Beans, and HAPPY Shimada bros

Hanzo stoked the fire. He started it again after Genji stepped in, lighting some of the lamps in the den. Genji was wrapped in a blanket, sitting in front of the fire pit uncomfortably. Source of said uncomfortableness was sitting at the edge of the room, pinning him with a stare from sharp chocolate eyes.

"So...Hanzo...I really hate to intrude, and ask of anything because this is very kind but...think you could get your pet to stop staring through me?" Genji asked awkwardly, looking pretty sheepish. He retained the vibrant green hair from all those years ago. He aged as well as Hanzo had, face clean and kind. His voice stopped shaking, the warmth reaching his bones. Hanzo nodded, still a little dazed the his brother, after running for seven years, fatefully landed on his doorstep, in the middle of the night, halfway up a mountain, surrounded by woods and in the dead of winter.

"Easy boy. Come here." Hanzo's smooth voice crossed the room, reaching perked brown ears. The wolf slowly stood, and made its way over just as slowly. It towered over Genji, making him crane his neck to see the large beast. After another gentle command from the elder Shimada, it sat, still looking down at Genji. The green haired ninja carefully and hesitantly lifted his hand, slowly reaching out towards the wolf. When it made no move, he continued, his palm resting on its nose.

His scared expression quickly lightened, smiling brightly at the wolf, whose tail slid back and forth across the rug. Genji was new, which meant he had to go through the same process Hanzo did. However, being the more carefree brother, it did not bother him as it bothered Hanzo. 

The rigorous Sniffing Process.

His hand was smelled first, as the nearest appendage, quickly followed by his chest, quite literally nosing his way into the blankets to smell this brightly colored newcomer. After the aggressive sniffing, the oversized canine laid himself between the brothers. It relaxed considerably as Genji pet it, hand gliding over the clean fur.

"Why is this wolf so big, anita?"

"Genji, you know the old stories of werewolves and lycans, monsters that would change with the moon?" Genji nodded, and Hanzo gestured at the resting wolf, continuing, "this is a shifter. Unlike in the children's stories, it can change at will for as long as possible, like you and me ototo. A month or so back, I rescued it from a group of outlaws, and they mentioned a bounty. I found it was a tight metal shackle, keeping it restrained in the wolf form. I do not know how long it will take for it to change back, but I do know it was in this form for several years at the least."

As Genji was processing all this information, the final statement settled in.

"How do you know?" Hanzo expected that, and gestured to the metal arm on the table. 

"When I found it, its jaws were locked very tightly around that. I believe it is missing its left forearm as a human, and while it forgets its human self, it somehow knew that this was important. If it is missing its left arm,then with its regenerative properties, within a few years the arm would've grown back as a wolf." Hanzo finished, hand resting on said wolf's head.

"Poor thing..." Genji cooed, wrapping both arms around its furry neck. A sleepy 'boof' emerged, a thanks for the love. Genji was immediately fed upon his entrance, and now yawned, leading Hanzo to stand.

"You are welcome to stay for however long you wish. For now, get rest and I will answer any questions in the morning."  Hanzo informed, turning off the lamps and retreating to his room with a grunt of understanding from his younger brother.

*********************

Hanzo awoke later than he usually would, his misadventure last night wearing him down. For a moment he forgot about his brother's arrival, because the shifters soft breaths were outside the door again. Pulling open the white painted door, he found the wolf curled in its usual position in the hallway, Genji laying in the groove of its stomach with the blanket over him, which brought a soft smile to Hanzo's face.

So either the wolf carefully moved Genji with him, or the wolf moved and awoke Genji,who sleepily followed. Both are very possible,and very endearing.

Hanzo carefully stepped over the duo, heading to kitchen to start breakfast. As he served fluffy eggs onto a plate, right next to a few strips of bacon for him and his brother, while bacon was cut into several smaller pieces and put into a bowl for the wolf, a very sleepy and stumbling Genji who still clung to the blanket wandered in, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Sparrow."

"Mmmorning, Dragon" Another yawn.

"Breakfast is ready. Did you sleep well?" Hanzo asked, lifting the three dishes and heading to the rug. Genji ambled after him, sitting very ungracefully next to the wolf, who sat awake and greeted Hanzo with a bright 'boof'. Hanzo smiled and boofed back.

"Good morning to you too" Hanzo set the dishes down.

"This werewolf makes a really great pillow, do you think he'll still be a nice pillow when he shifts?" Genji bubbled,slowly waking up properly.

"Most likely. I do wish I knew his name though, it bothers me that I cannot call him name to grab his attention." Hanzo said, lifting a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Genji nodded, slowly chewing a strip of bacon. There was a comfortable silence, at the end of which Hanzo collected the dishes and headed into the kitchen,putting them in the sink for later. When he returned, the scene before him was almost comical, if he hadn't bit his bottom lip to keep his amusement in check.

The wolf was looking quite confused, and had his jaw held open by Genji. The fangs were revealed by Genji's thumbs, lifting its lips and looking at said fangs curiously. Warm chocolate eyes flicked to Hanzo, pleading.

"What are you doing Genji?" Hanzo asked, holding a hand over his mouth to try and hold back a snort.

"Hanzo, c'mere!" When his brother sat next to him, he continued. "Look at his teeth! They're so big! If I hadn't been careful last night,I probably would've gotten torn open, huh?" The smaller male finished, very excited with his recent interest in Werewolf Anatomy.

"Indeed you would have. I think it best you let him close his mouth now," Hanzo suggested, and before the words left his mouth, Genji had moved on to his next interest: paws.

A big brown paw was lifted up so Genji could see it, and when he pushed the biggest pad, the wolf's toes spread out with a confused whine. A smile spread across Genji's face, and he set the paw on his face with a soft pap.

"Hanzo! Look at his toe beans!" Muffled, but Hanzo understood. He let himself relax, and lifted the opposite paws, very much looking at the 'toe beans'. Owner of toe beans looking between the brothers, tongue sticking out with a slight 'blep', and when Hanzo immaturely mimicked his brother by setting the paw on his face, the wolf spread his toes, essentially hugging their faces using only paws.

Very happy laughter emanated from both of them, and both of them lifted their free hand to pet the now exposed fluffy tum. While still confused, the large tail started wagging in happiness none the less, and let out a slightly louder-than-usual boof, to which both brothers responded with their own at the same time, both muffled, and eliciting happy laughter from the archer and the flanker, and another happy boof from from the big pile of love in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought my other chapters were short hahaha oh boy I am so sorry.

After a week of living with Hanzo,Genji wanted to help. Of course he cleaned his messes and taught the wolf alongside Hanzo, but he wanted to help get supplies. The wolf wouldn't budge from the front door whenever Hanzo went out to hunt, and it's whining wouldn't cease until his older brother was through the door. Genji couldn't distract it, no matter how hard he tried, and Hanzo insisted that the wolf was still not thick enough in fur to join him.

One day, a few hours after Hanzo walked out the door, shrill barking nearly scared Genji out of his skin. The wolf was standing, pushing it's shoulder against the door. Brown fur was standing on edge on a ridge along its spine, and feverently barked at Genji. Its eyes held urgency and panic, which is ultimately what got the ninja moving. Running up to the door, he pushed it open, allowing the wolf to burst out, U-Turn, weasel itself between his legs, actively turning itself into a horse before taking off down the mountain, kicking snow up it its wake.

It wove between trees, nose stuck in the snow. It halted towards the edge of a clearing, its content pulling a strangled gasp from Genji. The snow was caked in blood,hopefully from the dead animals around, and not from his elder brother, hosting a cut down his torso and currently circled by starved, bony wolves who had likely caught him off guard. The largest wolf, presumably the pack leader but nothing in size compared to the shifter at his side, crouched, and Hanzo's name could barely pass through Genji's lips before it pounced.


	8. Of I Think Not

It took him moments to register.

That the wolf never reached him.

His brother's screaming had stopped.

And the shifter he had saved flew at the wolf so fast, it's spine snapped upon impact. He never doubted the tales, saying that ShapeShifters were strong. But he had never seen it in person. Standing over him,fur fluffed out and teeth bared, letting out a terrifying snarl. The wild wolves were backing away slowly, before turning tail and sprinting into the woods. Immediately the shifter was on him, a gentleness overtaking the beast as it softly licked his shoulder, not daring to get any closer to the wound.

Shaking, he raised a hand and set it on its snout, assuring it that he was fine before he blacked out into to snow.

\------------------

When he woke, the first thing he registered was a weight on his lap, and that it took effort to breath. Even more effort required to open his eyes, yet he grudgingly did so. The lights were off, and through the window came moonlight, so he knew he was out for a few hours at least. He only hoped that he was not unconscious for several days.

Daring to look down, he saw bandage wrapped around his wound, and could feel stitching under the medical balm that was used. The weight on his lap was none other than the shifter, who, although looking at him, made no move other than rapid thumps with it's tail onto the floorboards. Hanzo slowly pulled himself up, scooting back into the pillows of the couch and patted his lap, hoping to coerce the wolf to join him. It whined, obviously hesitant, before pulling it's large form onto the couch, barely fitting without sitting on his feet.

"Come here, it is alright. You will not hurt me." Hanzo persuaded, inwardly cringing at how rusty his throat was and knowing he had, indeed, been passed out for several days. When the warmth of the wolf laid itself over him, reaching his torso, Hanzo could see-even though it was not presently human- the tiredness in it's eyes, and felt a pang of hurt. It had most likely stayed awake the whole time Hanzo was not, coupling that with its run to him in the woods, carrying Genji, and back to the shack, carrying him and most likely Genji. It must have been exhausted, and even though not full animal, loyal to the end. 

Hanzo was snapped out of his musings when a large tongue went along the underside of his chin, bringing back memories he did not want to be thinking about while "hospitalized". A clatter emerged from the kitchen, and Genji's head poked through the doorway, falling in relief when the brother's eyes met. His younger also looked worse for wear, and frowned as Genji rushed to his side.

"Hanzo! Oh my god, never do that to me again! You could have died, and I haven't seen you in seven fucking years, anita. I never would have known why we needed to leave, how you got here, how there's electricity and working water systems, how you've survived so long by yourself! None of that! And, as your brother, I'm making a rule:no one is going outside by themselves. If you thought I was worried, hoo boy you should have seen this damn werewolf because it seemed on the edge of tearing the whole forest down looking for those wolves, and didn't leave your side, and neither of us slept, and- and-" Genji gasped for air, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, before collapsing and holding Hanzo as tight as he could without disturbing the wound.

The trio sat in silence for who knows how long, before Hanzo's sluggish voice broke it.

"I am sorry for my actions. I was not thinking, and..." Hanzo knew what would bring a smile to his face; "and you have complete permission to use this against me at anytime in the future. Both of you." A smile tugged at the sides of Hanzo's mouth, watching as his brother pulled away, pouting, before finally cracking and falling to the floor, laughing. The wolf also seemed to accept this, licking along Hanzo's lower abdomen before the archer quickly used his arms to lift the muzzle and direct the tongue elsewhere. 

"I hate you, so much Hanzo" Genji said, smiling up at him from the floor. Hanzo just shook his head, chuckling softly.

"You both are half-dead. Get some sleep, Genji. Wolf."

Eventually they did, Genji stealing Hanzo's bed and the wolf fell asleep atop Hanzo, who softly scratched behind it's ear before he too drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Guys guess what next chapter is


	9. Of Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time my dudes

Hanzo awoke in his own bed, sighing in contentment. Eyes fluttering open, a small note attached to the door caught his fuzzy vision, and he blinked a couple times to focus.

I will return tomorrow. I've gone into town to restock some supplies. Please be careful while I'm gone. -G

Hanzo smiled softly, leaning back into the warm arms enveloping him. Wait, what?

Arms?

Hanzo froze, before tearing himself away and spinning to face the bed, eyes wide and breathing heavy. A soft whimper left the figure in the bed, before Hanzo brushes his hair back and drank in the sight before him.

Unruly, thick brown locks cascaded over a serene, calm face, sporting a scruffy beard. Continuing downwards, Hanzo's eyes slowly took in the curve of the neck into the shoulder, and the tanned skin the stranger owned. The rest of his body was underneath the blanket, but Hanzo could see from his arms and partially revealed chest that this man was very strong. Dressed, thankfully, in a plaid button-up. With a jolt, the archer saw the large brown ears resting atop the stranger's head, and felt his heart race quicken considerably.

The Shifter.

It was human. In his bed.

And Hanzo be damned if that was not the most gorgeous living person he had ever seen.

Hanzo would be lying of he said that his left arm didn't prickle with unseen electricity, his senses growing with the desire to smell the man. No, that would be bad. No Hanzo.

Do not smell the wolf-man.

Stop sitting on the bed. Don't bury your face in his neck. Do not.

But he smelled so good.

Hanzo had no clue how long he was sitting there, almost straddling the man and inhaling his toxic scent. All he knew is that his heart stopped short of leaping to his throat when a low groan resonated from deep within the crevice he was currently stuck to. The body under him turned, effectively plopping Hanzo's rear smack onto that broad chest, and locking hungry golden eyes with drowsy chocolate orbs.

A surprised rumble vibrated from the mans chest, eyes widening and ears flattening against his head.

"Uh...G'mornin'?" Hanzo twitched, and any remained dignity he had slipped away as easily as a purr slipped from his throat as the beautiful voice graced his ears. Shit. He spoke.

"A-Ah, g-good morning-" Hanzo butchered, silently cursing himself. A dark blush rose to his cheeks, trying to look at anything but the perfect man beneath him.

Beneath him.

Hanzo jolted, scrambling off and onto the mattress beside him, trying so hard to contain his breathing. The man slowly sat up, stretching and popping several joints in the process. When Hanzo could raise his head,the sunlight filtering through the window created a halo around the shifters head, causing Hanzo to mentally note he needed a cold shower later. 

"Darlin'? You alright?" thought still sleepy, the pet name coming from that voice made Hanzo want to jump him right then and there-

"Darlin'?" Right. Not alone.

"Er, yes...yes I'm fine...w-what is your name?" Hanzo was proud of how level he kept his voice, although he stuttered.

"Jesse McCree, eternally thankful, mister?" Jesse McCree was a name Hanzo wanted to never stop saying.

"Hanzo. Shimada." Short, because he wanted to be in control of what he said.

"Right, Hanzo. While I'm still permitted, I'd like to thank you a whole lot, and of ya ever need anything don't hesitate to ask-" The words were hardly past his mouth before Hanzo made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and blurt out:

"You" It seemed to catch Jesse off guard too, because he sputtered, locking eyes with Hanzo, and never was there more a delicious sight than the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Pardon? I don't think I quite caught all that, Hanzo" Jesse questioned, ears flicking forward and not missing the way Hanzo's breath caught because his name rolling off of Jesse's tongue was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"It was nothing, simply a...a slip of the tongue?" Hanzo knew how clear the questioning tone of his voice was, and quickly buried it. "W-Would you like breakfast?"

Jesse raised his eyebrows, before a beaming smile crossed his face and Hanzo, honest to god, thought he died in his sleep and was now in whatever heaven, because how could a singular man be this attractive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK this was fun to write


	10. Of Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My week of depression and writer's block cleared and I gotta get this out before it comes back

Lumbering down the hall, Hanzo could hear the soft brush of Jesse's tail against the floor, and the sound followed him until the kitchen. He willed himself forward, opening the fridge to find a few eggs and a small portion of bacon. He pulled out three eggs, but left the bacon, considering it was the only breakfast meat he had.

He set a skillet on the stove, and started to whisk the eggs in a small green bowl. He turned around to lean on the counter, and a flash of silver caught his eyes. Hanzo looked up, and found Jesse, standing awkwardly in the doorway, with the prosthetic forearm re-attached to his body.

Hanzo almost forgot about that.

Snapping out of his stupor, he cleared his throat, hoping to make the other more comfortable. They locked eyes, and Hanzo felt heat stirring in his gut before Jesse smiled, albeit a little awkwardly.

"So uh...your brother has interesting tastes in hair," Jesse mentioned, breaking the silence, and bringing a bubble of laughter from Hanzo's chest.

"Yeah, he's had that for almost ten years now. I almost would have thought he'd lose it, but it's still there and greener than ever," Hanzo answered, pouring the eggs into the pan and brushing off the slight tingle in his left arm. The archer glanced back at the shifter. "You can come in, you know." Jesse jumped, his cheeks darkening slightly before he stepped over the threshold, tail wagging slowly.

"It is....interesting...that you retain qualities from your wolf form, even as human." Hanzo remarked, hoping he wouldn't strike a nerve but needing to satisfy his curiosity. It didn't seem to upset the other man, only make him ponder a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Been like that as long as I can remember...but, honestly that's not a whole lot. That's another thing, I have to thank you again, this time for keepin' my arm. Can't really remember how I lost it, but..." he trailed off, losing words. "That smells nice, whatever you're cookin'" he finished, losing interest in the previous subject.

"Thank you, and you're welcome. I've been living up here for almost six years, so I would certainly hope I could cook well enough," the archer answered, finishing the eggs and pulling down plates. As he tried to set them on the counter, one slipped, set too close to the edge. He cursed and flinched, expecting the shattering but not the smooth voice that replaced it. Looking down, he saw that McCree had presumably jerked forward and caught the plate, then held it out to the elder Shimada with a breathtaking smile.

"Got it, Hanzo," eyes twinkling as said male took the plate, set it on the counter-farther from the edge- and ventured, hoping he wouldn't cross a line.

"Good Boy," he said, scratching behind the taller man's triangular ear. He was rewarded by the man melting under his touch, tail thumping the floor happily. Mentally sighing in relief, Hanzo noted he did not take any offense to still being spoke to as an animal. Jesse seemed to like it, in fact.

"Now, go to the den. Breakfast is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm sorry maybe the next chapter can be better? Maybe I could write it at a reasonable time instead of 4 in the fucking morning but hey whatever. Don't be afraid to ask me something either, I'm more than happy to respond to anyone.


	11. Of Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as I haven't slept in over 24 hours and and just writing someone help.

The pair sat on the rug, facing each other to easily hold a conversation. Which they did. As they ate, McCree's fangs flashing with each bite, and long after the plates were empty, going from topic to topic. About what the shifter could remember, what it felt like to be furry, favorite foods, Genji, the location of the house, the details of the woods around it, Genji. The bright ninja dropped into their conversations several times, questioning fashion choices, how incredible it was that of all places, he ended up with his brother again, Jesse showing Hanzo his prosthetic, Genji's habits. 

It was strange how they felt as of they knew each other forever, easily falling into topics and agreeing or gently disagreeing, neither wanting to break the mood. 

"Say, what were you doing when you found me? Y'know, in the woods?" Jesse lifted his warm chocolate eyes to meet Hanzo's golden ones, effectively putting the paler man's heart off rhythm. Hanzo desperately hoped the man couldn't hear. 

"Well, I was hunting. On the topic, how did you know I was in danger?" he replied, steering the topic off of him. He was genuinely curious on how the man across from him saved his life. McCree pondered for a moment,humming softly and Hanzo barely restrained a fond smile as a fang poked out over plump lips. 

"Truthfully? No clue. I was sitting in here with your brother, and somethin' tugged at my heart. I was always uneasy when you went out, admittedly, but I felt real off when you were gone. Around when I can only assume you got slashed, my fur got rubbed the wrong way and If there's anything I remember it's to trust my instincts. So I did. They took over and led me to you. Just in time, too." Jesse finished, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft blush on his face. Hanzo's own face warmed at the sight. 

"Well, I certainly owe you. At the moment, I must wash the dishes. Feel free to explore at a more...normal height," he finished with a smirk, surprising the other man. Hanzo scooped up the dishes, feeling accomplished as he set the plates into the sink he turned on the water, and grabbed the sponge, only to find that the soap was inconveniently placed above his reach. 

Or it could be completely convenient, considering what happened next. 

A tanned arm reached above him, and Hanzo immediately flushed at the warm figure now pressing against behind. Hanzo barely heard Jesse's sentence through his red haze, only managing to pick out "Darlin'". Which certainly didn't help his predicament, but it ended all to soon as McCree set the soap on the counter, pulling away. "Just might take ya up on that offer, Sugar Bunch," he said, in that stupid smooth voice of his before winking and sauntering out of the kitchen, leaving a flustered Hanzo who really needed that cold shower now. 

 

Or maybe he could just jump outside into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shoutout to the Wattpad user InkTheNeko, who was very sweet and made my day. Thanks 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: this chapter was going to end angsty but I decided to hold that off for a few chapters in favor of writing fluff cause that's better, right?
> 
> Fun Fact 2: I tried to write 'dragon' and my phone autocorrected it to 'firefly'.

Hanzo had spent the rest of the day, and the next, doing anything except staring. He swore he had more dignity than this. Stupid Jesse and his stupid golden skin, brilliant smile, warm eyes, and arms for that matter. His stupid voice that always turned Hanzo to jelly. His stupid hair-

"Hanzo? You alright?" McCree was leaning in front of him, head tilted in concern. Hanzo cursed inwardly. The archer grabbed his left arm, pushing down the tingles running through it. He nodded before quickly turning back to what he was working on; sweeping. Jesse offered to help, but Hanzo politely declined, saying that he was a guest and shouldn't have to.

In reality though, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of said guest.

After the sweeping, and much insistence, Hanzo hesitantly allowed Jesse to help carve the animals. Genji would return the next day, and Hanzo wanted to make a dinner. McCree offered to help cook, mentioning it used to be one of his favorite pastimes. 

What kind of man would he be if he said no?

A horrible one, because as soon as he accepted, the shifters eyes twinkled and the cutest smile to ever appear on an adult did just that. Hanzo was quickly surrounded by warmth, comfort, and that beautifully rich scent, enveloped in Jesse's magic embrace.

Hanzo went limp, (not that he'd admit it) and leaned into the taller male, smiling as he felt McCree's body move back and forth as his tail wagged. The tingling in his arm became more pronounced, and he gave in to it at last, feeling himself change.

Hanzo was now adorned with navy blue scales running along the side of his neck, but they continued down his chest only to stop at his hips. Fangs poked out of his lips, and small horns grew on his forehead. He heard a curious and muffled 'boof' emanate from Jesse as his tail slid along the hardwood floor, slender and smooth,ending with a yellow ridge.

Hanzo grabbed the plaid fabric in front of him, holding it tightly in clawed hands and he pressed his lithe frame against Jesse's larger one, relishing in the scent that was fully numbing him. Hanzo was unaware how long they stood like that, only snapping out of his stupor when a low rumbling chuckle came from the chest he currently was glued to.

"Do I really smell that good, darlin'?" Jesse asked, at first surprised at the new additions but welcoming perhaps too fast, at least from a human opinion.

God knows they were anything but that.

"Mm...silence. Let me enjoy this." Hanzo commanded, the words barely making it to Jesse's ears. The shifter lifted Hanzo into his arms, turning and ambling over to the couch where he set himself down, the archer fitting perfectly into his lap. The pair sat there for presumably hours, Hanzo completely relaxing against Jesse as he threaded his fingers through the archers inky black hair.

Both were half asleep, content with the warmth and each others scent before abruptly being snapped to full attention as the front door slammed open.

"Brother, I got home early because this-" the green haired ninja stopped abruptly in his excited tracks when faced with his half-turned, very embarrased and glaring brother perched upon a man he didn't recognize, but had ears and amused eyes as his chocolate gaze flicked from one brother to the other. Genji was half mortified.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I'll head back to the guest room now and leave the bags right here 'kay bye!" he said, darting into the hallway faster than eyes could follow. It took a few moments for Hanzo to really realize the situation and look at Jesse in dawning horror, sputtering out a few half words before his face completely burned bright red.

"I apologize for my actions! I didn't mean to- to-" Hanzo's rushed speaking quieted as McCree chuckled, softly but fondly, gazing into the dragon's eyes. His warm hand was still in the archer's locks, and continued softly combing.

"It don't bother me none, sweetheart. However, you're lookin' pretty flushed and you gotta be tired from everything you did today. I'm thinking it's time for bed?" Jesse asked, softly, and at Hanzo's sheepish nod, lifted them both up once more and easily carried the flustered man to the bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok? So this amazing person made some beautiful fanart!(https://macromyte.tumblr.com/post/164206337824/okay-uhuhuhuhuh-i-drew-some-fanart-for-this-fic-i) and it's just so cute! I never thought I would get this many Kudos(thanks a bunch!!) let alone fanart! I saw it and had a quick breakdown because I was so happy!! I do have a Tumblr, so there's that if you want. You all are amazing!!! (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/storm-theory)


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Hanzo, how come you never told me about the hot pools on top of the mountains?" Genji's voice floated up from the floor, where the green haired ninja was drawing. The week before, his amused reactions embarrased both Hanzo and Jesse, although the latter joined in to tease the archer afterwards.

Jesse was laying upside down on the couch, as he had been for the past four hours. Earlier, him and Genji were mock wrestling, and while Genji took interest in another activity, he was comfortable just listening to the brothers converse.

"It didn't cross my mind. Why, do you want to go there?" Hanzo's reply came from the kitchen, where he was putting away some preserves. Soft taps approached as he entered the den, settling himself next to Jesse and scratching under his chin to elicit a tail wag.

"Obviously! And don't tell me you don't want to, Hanzo, because our scales always want heat like that. And Jesse can come too, right?" Genji said, excitedly. McCree's chocolate orbs drifted over to the younger Shimada, who was bouncing with barely contained excitement.

"Well, it can't cause too much harm, can it?" The wolf's gaze moved over to Hanzo, who looked at anything but him. He bit his bottom lip in thought, before returning his gaze to Jesse, then flicking golden irises onto his brother and sighing in defeat.

"Well, I suppose I can lead you up there, but only if you turn before we go outside," the archer said, making sure to use his authority as the oldest and finishing with a line of finality. Both his companions nodded eagerly, and all three stood, stretching to loosen their limbs before turning into their own corner and shifting. 

The process was simple and sweet, all of them having turned several times before, and the only odd thing of note was the loud 'clunk' made when McCree's prosthetic hit the floor. Genji finished first, hopping in place until Jesse joined him, barely standing taller than him, and the two were suddenly bound together as Hanzo slithered around them. Jesse turned, locking eyes with Hanzo after Genji slithered away.

He took a moment to take in his companions appearance. Lengthy, covered in glittering blue scales. Finely sharpened claws lightly perched on the hardwood floor, deep golden eyes boring into his own. Jesse could have stared forever, if not for Genji awkwardly coughing off to the side. The wolf jerked his head towards the green dragon, nodding at him and padding over, nosing the front door open.

Jesse watched as the brothers weaved out, pouncing on each other through the snow. McCree chased after them, playfully flinging snow up with his muzzle.

He never shut the door.

\----------------------------------------------------

When the trio reached the top of the mountain, as soon as the hot springs were visible Genji bounded forward and slid into the steamy water, sighing quietly in pleasure. Eventually only his head shown, and Jesse watched as Hanzo slid into an opposite pool, and glanced between the two before he padded over and sat on the edge of Hanzo's pool.

Some time passed, and Jesse shivered as the cold finally penetrated his thick fur. Before he could tuck his tail around himself, however, his neck fur was tugged and suddenly, he was submerged in warm water. Floundering, he found his head above water again, and after he shook himself, he could hear soft chuckling beside him.

McCree turned, finding himself face to face with a very amused Hanzo. A smile tugged on his face and he waded forward, pressing his nose against Hanzo's snoot. Genji snorted off to the side, but both ignored him.

The three then sat content and warm for hours, silently basking in the companionship they hadn't had in several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick add-on:
> 
> After this story, I'm going to write more, but the issue is I can't do more than one story at the same time because I can't keep up with it, especially with school. So, when this story is finished, I made a list of AU's and figured I'd put it here, so you can vote or even add ideas. Here's the list so far, and comment which one tickles your fancy. You can even throw in scenes you would like to see, and I can see how to add them. If you want to add ideas, maybe try to add ideas? Thanks!!
> 
> *Shapeshifters(courtesy of overdrugs_mayhem on Tumblr  
> *2demon(courtesy of dilfosaur on Tumblr)  
> *Punks  
> *OldxYoung  
> *Barista x Florist  
> *Highschool  
> *Avatar(not the blue people)(courtesy of artsekey on Tumblr)  
> *Youtuber  
> *Pirate(Mermaid Too?)  
> *Demon x Angel  
> *Yakuza/Bodyguard  
> *Apocolypse/Fallout  
> *Fantasy(Skyrim-esque?)  
> *Biker Gang  
> *Harry Potter?  
> *Farmer/City Boy  
> *Ghost Hunters  
> *Yandere(i dunno)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking like the next story will be Barista x Florist,so who should be who?
> 
> Side Note: this will be shorter, and I finished it only for it to delete itself so I re-wrote it very angrily.
> 
> Side Note 2: Listening to Skillet while you rewrite chapters is good.

Small flakes fell onto his nose as they returned down the mountain after their trip. Hanzo listened as Genji padded alongside Jesse, who he was currently sitting atop. The had only left the hot springs once the snow started to fall, and a safe estimate was to say they had been out for around three hours.

 

Hanzo had himself curled upon Jesse's back, and the wolf had no complaints so he quickly got comfortable. His nose was buried in McCree's fur, and he didn't notice his two companions had stopped talking, and walking, until a deep growl rumbled from the beast he was perched on.

 

Hanzo lifted his ears, and then his snout, opening his eyes to see what caused the sudden change in the mood. Genji was snarling quietly, and Jesse's ears were pinned back as they looked ahead at his cabin.

 

His cabin, whose door was open and there were strange marks in the snow leading to the door.

 

Hanzo slowly slid off of McCree's back, dropping into the snow besides his brother. He heard Jesse shift next to him, and the Shimada brothers followed suit, knowing that whoever was inside didn't need to know their secrets. The trio crept forward, pausing only when a figure walked past the den window.

Hanzo was the first to step into the dark and cold house, creeping along towards his bedroom. If he could just get to his bow...

 

Genji edged along the wall past him, heading to the opposite end of the den where his sword lay. Jesse crawled beside him, heading to where his prosthetic barely gleamed in the light of the evening. As Hanzo continued, reaching the edge of the hallway, his sharp ears picked up clicks from either side of the room, indicating his companions reached their desired objects.

The archer gently toed the door to his room open, grabbing his sheath of arrows from the wall and slinging it over his shoulder before standing, very slowly, to reach Stormbow from her perch above the door. Once his fingers wrapped around her familiar curves, he pulled a Scatter Arrow from his back, carefully docking it on her strings with practiced ease.

More confident, he stepped out into the hallway just as a soft 'thump' emanated from the den.

He walked faster.

A soft growl. Another thump.

Hanzo bolted forward, turning on the lights and pulling the arrow back. He was met with a bone white mask, shaped as a bat. Standing at the same height as he, and Hanzo could barely release the arrow before a sharp pain registered in his neck and black crept into his vision.,falling to meet the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will probably be on every chapter I am sorry)  
> Again, I'm going to put up the list for the next story. Which ever has the most picks (?) will be next, and taken off the list. This will continue until all of the ideas are out, and remember: you can add your OWN ideas and !DETAILS!
> 
> *Shapeshifters(courtesy of overdrugs_mayhem on Tumblr  
> *2demon(courtesy of dilfosaur on Tumblr)  
> *Punks  
> *OldxYoung  
> *Barista x Florist  
> *Highschool  
> *Avatar(not the blue people)(courtesy of artsekey on Tumblr)  
> *Youtuber  
> *Pirate(Mermaid Too?)  
> *Demon x Angel  
> *Yakuza/Bodyguard  
> *Apocolypse/Fallout  
> *Fantasy(Skyrim-esque?)  
> *Biker Gang  
> *Harry Potter?  
> *Farmer/City Boy  
> *Ghost Hunters  
> *Yandere


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm narrowing down the list. The AU's with the most votes at this point are:  
> *Shapshifter  
> *2Demon  
> *Barista x Florist  
> *Harry Potter
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank you all, for reading, and the kudos, and the votes, and most certainly the comments. I get a lot of very sweet comments that make my day, I really do enjoy reading them.

Hanzo slowly cracked his eyes open, wincing under the harsh lighting. It took a moment, but eventually he adjusted and looked around.

He was in a cement room, the cracks on the walls barely visible under the dried blood. A few feet to his left was a table, various tools scattered across it. Hanzo pulled, looking down at the thick twine binding his wrists and ankles to a bent metal chair. A single, bleached light hung right above him, and there was a door some meters in front of him. There were thick wires sticking out of several places on it, and the archer knew there was no way he could get through it.

In this form, at least...

Hanzo realized with a jolt that he could still smell Jesse on his shirt, Genji as well. Which meant he had been granted the ability to wear his own clothes, and he hadn't been out for long.

Steam rolled across the floor as the door slid open, Hanzo staring wide-eyed into the opening as his heartbeat quickened. Two figures stepped into the room, one bearing a familiar bat shaped mask, the second wearing a red visor.

"Good, your conscious." The red masked one spoke, in a gruff voice. "Your green haired companion is still out cold."

Hanzo felt electricity run through his body, followed by a surge of anger. A rational voice somewhere in the back of his mind told him he needed to stay calm, but he gave in to the electricity, snarling at the duo in front of him with elongated fangs.

"What did you do to Genji!?" An animalistic growl ripped itself from his chest, lightning now visibly arcing off of his left arm and thundering anger fogging his mind. Golden eyes narrowed, ready to tear himself away at the slightest provocation. 

In response to his unbridled anger, double fist shotguns gripped by clawed hands raised themselves towards his skull. The bat man's dark fingers were tightened on the trigger, and Hanzo had no doubt he would easily pull the triggers and scatter his head across the room.

"You're gonna need to calm down if you wanna see this 'Genji' again, lizard." spoke the man holding the guns, his voice dark and gravely, like death itself. Hanzo sat back in his chair, expertly schooling his face into a cold facade, while a storm was raging internally.

"Isn't that a good boy? Now, you're going to answer some questions for us, or you'll brains will blow all over this room. 'Genji' will be next. Capiché?" Hanzo nodded, curling his hands into fists.

"First, what's your first and last name?"

"Hanzo Shimada."

Alright, Hanzo. Who's your green friend?"

"My younger brother, Genji."

"What were you doing in that cabin?"

"Our family disowned us. That is where I am living."

"What exactly are you?"

"A dragon. Genji is, as well."

This went about as well as Hanzo expected. Every answer through grit teeth, every question expected.

Almost every question.

"Alright Shimada, we'll cut the crap. What the FUCK were you doing with our son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know dragons aren't lizards, get that out of the way.


	16. Of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally using the fancy text blah. Also, I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written but I'm so proud of it because it's pretty #gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like 2demons is going to be next, with Barista/Florist and Shapeshifter a close second, but this story IS coming closer to an end, so...any final votes on these three or, going to previous chapters to see the list is accepted, because how I'm going to do this is by keeping all votes, so, for example, if I write 2demons next, and Shapeshifter has, say, 6 votes on this story? And then at the end of the 2demons story, it gets four more, the total will be 10, and it would be next. (As long as no other AU has more). Please keep in mind that even though it is a long list, and my school starts in three days, I will still write ALL of them. Thanks for reading

"I- Wh- Excuse me?"

Hanzo could only sputter a few words through his confusion, but it must have gotten his point across.  _Son?_

 

 **"You heard me, scaly little shit. Why did you have our son in that cabin of yours?"** The bat questioned once more, holstering the eloquently carved shotguns to his waist in favor of crossing his arms. Hanzo thought a moment, picking through sheer confusion.

 

"Son? Who is...?" Realization dawned on him, and he felt a bit sillier for not realizing it sooner. "Is Jesse your son?" An affirmative growl. Oh boy.

 

"Uh, this might take a while to explain, am I allowed to have that time?" The archer asked, warily eyeing all the sharp items on the table next to him, forget the guns. The bat turned and shared a look with his companion, who nodded, and both turned to face him, raising their hands to their masks.

 

"Go ahead, Shimada. We have all day." Spoke the one equipped with the red visor,  _while_ removing it. The bat mask was also taken away, and Hanzo was faced with two men, one whose face had three long scars carved into it, warm amber eyes narrowed. The other,more threatening man had a face littered with smaller scars, but the fact that his eyes were pitch black, and he was being stared at by red irises completely unnerved Hanzo.

 

"Um...oh, yes. Well,I can grasp you want me to start from when I met Jesse, so I will try to keep this short. For my sake..." Hanzo muttered the last part, but had a feeling it was heard anyway. Falling back two months in his memory banks would normally have been hard, but he could recall every second he spent with Jesse clear as day.

 

The details were spared in favor of giving the bigger chunks to the intimidating couple in front of him, simply saying he saved McCree from a group of outlaws, helped him recover, and after he returned to human form a month later, he was settling into a comfortable life with he and his brother. A few moments in his retelling made 'Bat' snarl, a row of fanged teeth showing through his lips.

 

" **So, you're saying Jesse was comfortable in your house?"** A bit of an unexpected question, but...

"Yes, well, I believe so. He seemed comfortable, and had no complaints. If he had, I certainly would have done my best to fix it." Hanzo answered, albiet awkwardly. His pulse had returned to normal, though being tied down really didn't make it possible to  _relax._

 

 **"If we go, and ask Jesse exactly how he ended up with you, would we get the same story?" **Even though with the mask off, the growl was gone, it was still a very strong voice.

Hanzo swallowed. "I would hope so, it's the truth." He was really parched after all of this talking, and only hoped perhaps a little bit of mercy would shine on him. Hanzo wouldn't dare ask, but fear wouldn't stop hope. A final huff emanated from the being in front of him, before it stomped out of the room.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his much more calm captor relax in place a little. "Hey, if you'll accept it, I have to apologize first for my husband's behavior, its just...we haven't seen or heard from Jesse in many years, and when we discovered he was alive, on a mountain no less, he was...emotional, to say the least. He'll apologize later, because he's really a kind person, but you'll have to excuse his protectiveness."His voice was soft and apologetic, and Hanzo nodded, not doubting it for a second. 

 

He cleared his throat. "My name's Jack, by the way. While you're still here, would you like anything?" Jack asked, stepping towards the door.

 

"If it is not too much, may I have a glass of water?" Talking once more reminded Hanzo just how thirsty he was, and he ventured to ask, if only because of the sudden shift in mood. A nod was his answer, and Jack left, leaving the door open. Hanzo sighed, leaning his head back to reflect on the last hour when his life turned on its head.

 

Jesse was taken by the group of outlaws several years ago, snatched right out of Jack's and... _his_ home. His adopted parents were worried out of their mind, and, not knowing about the outlaws, immediately suspected Hanzo and Genji as his kidnappers, completely changing their demeanor in a surge of Parent Protectiveness.

 

Sounds about right.

 

Swift footsteps approached his room, and Hanzo lifted his head to see his new visitor. Perhaps Jack, with the water? No, too fast. The other dad, in some fit of anger? Possible, but his footsteps were heavier. So who...?

 

"Oh my god, Hanzo you're alive!"  ** _Pardon?_** The angelic voice that met his ears was- "Oof!"

 

Currently slamming into his chest. Hanzo looked down,and was greeted with a messy haired, almost...blushing Jesse nuzzling into his chest with his ears pinned back. Immediately his face flushed, he most certainly would not have expected to be blushing in some sort of torture chamber.

 

"J-Jesse!? What are you-" The archer was abruptly cut off as the wolf lifted his head, fanged smile and bright eyes inches from his own.

 

"Man, I thought for sure I'd never get to see you again! When I woke up and realized I was home, I was pretty happy first, and then I realized that you and Genji were probably here, then I panicked, because padre's meaner than a hornet, and for sure he would tear you two to pieces! I saw Genji already, and don't worry your pretty little head about it, he was fine. A little drowsy, but safe." Jesse's body began to shake with the force of his wagging tail. "But I am beyond happy to see you, sunshine!" McCree finished, nuzzling into his chest once more before laying on his lap.

 

Hanzo had to spend a few minutes in silence to pull out the points from Jesse's fast little speech.

 

One- Genji was safe.

Two- 50% chance that the 'Bat' was part mexican, based on Jesse's title for him

Three- Jesse called him pretty again

Four- Jesse was "beyond happy" to see him, and currently happy in his lap.  _Lap._

If his hands weren't restrained, oh boy.

 

As if he read his mind, Jesse lifted his head once more. "That reminds me Sugar, I hafta get these stupid buckles off of you," and with that Jesse bit his bottom lip,  _quite a sight for Hanzo, really. Jesse, biting his lip, in his lap... ~~Stop.~~_ and started undoing the ties on his wrists. Once they were undone, Jesse knelt down and undid the ones on his ankles before standing proudly and offering his hand with a beaming smile.

 

"Need help up, Hanzo?" Hanzo most likely could do it on his own, but he would be damned if he passed a chance to hold the wolf's hand. So, he reached up, completely enjoying the way Jesse's hand managed to wrap around his own. The archer trailed after McCree, through the door, up a flight of stairs, through a narrow door that was hidden behind a bookcase in an office type room, into a hallway, bumping into Jack who smiled softly and handed Hanzo the glass of water, around a corner and through another door into what Hanzo could only guess was Jesse's bedroom, as it smelt heavily of him.

 

"So...what do you wanna do?" The wolf asked, rubbing the back of his neck in a familiar and endearing action. It may end horribly, if they were walked in on by "Padre", but Hanzo was more than willing to take that chance.

 

"Perhaps we could...relax? For a little? That chair was really uncomfortable, after all." Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek, fighting a blush while watching Jesse get one of his own.

 

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Here, I'll set the cup on the desk. You were thirsty, weren't you?" Jesse asked, carefully taking the glass from Hanzo's hand.  _You have no idea how thirsty I really am, Jesse._ Hanzo knew the thought was safe inside his head,and allowed himself to use the crude language Genji was so fond of.

Eventually the two ended up on the bed, stiffly sitting next to each other. A cold draft filtered through the room, and Hanzo shuffled closer to the wolf.

Who was basically a walking furnace.

"You cold Hanzo?" Said furnace questioned. Hanzo nodded, rubbing his arms as though that would settle his need for warmth. It was fruitless, however, as suddenly warmth surrounded his entire being, and he felt himself being moved around. Next thing he registered was  _laying_ next to Jesse, being held closely to his chest and head tucked under his own. His face flamed up, but he gripped the soft fabric of McCree's shirt nonetheless.

 

How stupid would he be if he didn't? 

 

It could have been minutes,or hours, but all Hanzo knew was that he was safe and warm,comfortable and swamped by Jesse's almost irresistible scent, drifting into a peaceful sleep. He could have sworn he felt a kiss upon his forehead before nodding off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey If I started like, a "Question of The Day" thing, would you guys be into that? Like, I ask a question, answer it, and then get to read all of your lovely comments!(I really do like reading your comments, guys.) You could ask me your own questions and I would answer! I know that this is technically a question, but I'm awkward?


	17. Of More Fluff (I promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tag "Genji is a little shit" comes into play. Mildly.
> 
>  
> 
> +Edgy Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm VERY aware that last chapter did not fully live up to it's title, but that's why this exists! Well, beyond the fact that I need to finish the story. :V It's not fully fluff, but I thought I could add some more as the story comes to a close.

_There was piano playing, but he couldn't care to find the source of it. He felt his chest swell with excitement, making his way down the isle littered with sakura blossoms. A few steps ahead stood Jesse, hair groomed, fitted tightly in a tuxedo, looking at him with such proud and love-filled eyes he almost cried. Once he stood at the altar, across from his now husband, he risked a glance at the crowd. Genji was off to the side, smirking in a way that only a troublemaker could, albeit a proud troublemaker. Jack and **his** husband had special seats up front both looking very overwhelmed with several different emotions. Warm hands took his own, and his attention was brought back to the man in front of him, fangs poking out of a soft smile as they both leaned in-_

 

"Hanzo? You alright?" A warm voice met his ears, and he was roused from his slumber, blinking a few times to clear the fog. Had he really just dreamt about marrying McCree!? While laying right next to him? A voice broke through his thoughts once more. "Hanzo? Can you hear me?" Answer the man, Hanzo!

"Ah, uh.."  _Continue!_ "Y-yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Hanzo sputtered out, tilting his head up to meet Jesse's chocolate eyes. Relief crossed the other mans face, along with a soft pink blush.

"Oh well, your face was getting really red, and you were making kind of a...a purring noise. It was kinda cute actually, but I...I wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten sick from anything you might've inhaled while you were down there." Jesse answered, scratching the back of his neck once more. ' _I'm going to kill myself out of embarrassment'_ "Genji wandered in as well, came to check up on you but...uh... I think he took a picture of you nuzzlin' up to me."  _'Right after I kill Genji'_ Hanzo thought, as Jesse's blush got deeper.

"I apologize for falling asleep, and most certainly for invading your personal space," Hanzo apologized, though the electricity that ran through his body told him he had to to it again.

"Hey now, I was the one that laid us down,remember? And it doesn't bother me at all that you fell asleep, I said it before and I'll say it again, you were pretty damn cute," Jesse finished,almost sternly, before widening his eyes and slapping his hand over his mouth, visibly mortified. Hanzo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling,and to stop the blush from getting any worse.

Hanzo gently set his hand on Jesse's chest, smiling softly, and after assuring him that was alright, and he was  ~~very~~ thankful for the compliment, the wolf relaxed, but before any more words could be shared between the two, a knock sounded on the door. It was a peculiar pattern, and Hanzo crinkled his eyebrows in confusion as Jesse invited the guest in.

It was Jack, and he stared at them in surprise for a moment before informing them that dinner was ready and ducking out of the room. Hanzo looked back at Jesse who grinned at him and said, "Well Hanzo, I hope you can handle a little spice with your food."

 

* * *

 _Little_ was an understatement. Hanzo could easily handle some spice,but the sheer  _amount_ of it on his dish was severely unexpected. As so, he took smaller bites, and longer sips, and some casual conversation topics bounced around before "padre" turned his attention to Hanzo, who swallowed his food almost un-chewed.

" **So, Hanzo**." His voice sent shivers down his spine. " **What exactly are you intentions with my son?"** He asked, and Hanzo nearly choked. The father he was faced with ignored an embarrassed "Papi  _please_ " from said son, his attention solely on the archer.

"Um, I-I don't-"

" **Gabe.** This most certainly will not be a topic at the dinner table. Now sit up and have a conversation with your son for god's sake," intervened Jack, pulling a relieved sigh out of Hanzo as he kicked his snickering brother under the table.

" **Fine, fine. Relax Jack I was only joking."** Gabe said with a huff, sitting back against his chair and puffing.

 

 

After dinner, (Hanzo had finished only slightly after everyone,) as Hanzo washed his place, he smelt more than heard 'Gabe' walk up beside him and lean on the counter. Only this seemed like an entirely different person, for his posture was slouched and an easy-going grin rested on his face.

" **Hey kid. I'm sure after I left earlier, Jack gave you half a speech?"** Hanzo nodded. " **Right, and I'm sure half the things he said were right. First,I will apologize for threatening you with shotguns, and trying to intimidate you at the table. I'll spare from the "protective parent"bullshit,cause I know you already got all that."**

**"Thing is, I don't mind _too_ much if you date my son. I've seen the way you look at him, and he was hell incarnate when he figured out you were tied up. He went to check Genji first,and when I asked him why, he almost didn't answer. But as he passed me in the hall, he said it was so that he could spend more time with you. Which is pretty damn powerful coming from him, because he never seemed real interested in anyone before. So, go for it lizard."**

Gabe's smile had grown slightly and he set his hand on Hanzo's shoulder for a moment before heading out into the living room. Hanzo, on the other hand, was sent  _reeling_ from everything he just heard. He most definitely would not let Gabe's little speech go to waste, and on that note, headed after him in the living room.

The group had pulled out a board game, and once Jesse spotted him, his face brightened and the wolf eagerly patted the spot next to him, tail wagging. Hanzo made his way over, comfortably sitting next to Jesse before his arms were around him and Hanzo's new seat was McCree's lap. Genji snickered across from him, speaking to him in their mother tongue.

 _"Are you having fun over there Hanzo? Tell me, how comfy is your chair?"_ Genji teased, a satisfied smirk crossing his face and increasing Hanzo's blush tenfold.

 _"Shut UP, Genji!"_ Hanzo hissed, pressing himself further against Jesse's chest. Said man didn't seem to mind, wrapping his tan arms around Hanzo's waist.

"Are you two ready?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised. Hanzo nodded, at least 98% sure that no one understood Japanese. "Let's start then!"

 

 

* * *

The game ended, and Jesse ended up the winner. It was a game that completely relied on luck, and he had spent a moment completely shocked he won, with Gabe close behind. Jack packed up the board game, and with a quick glance at the clock, decided it was time to retire. Gabe said there were two beds in the guest room, and Genji was going to have one, and Hanzo was given a choice.

" **Hey Shimada. You wanna have a bed to yourself or are you gonna stay with Jesse?"** Gabe asked, starting to turn off the lights. Hanzo almost started to blush again, before he  _swore_ an almost silent whimper came from the werewolf beside him.

Hanzo took a breath, brushing off Genji's smug look. "If it's not too much of an issue, I would prefer to stay with Jesse." He answered. Genji seemed almost surprised before his face morphed into a sincere smile, and Gabe nodded, also smiling.

" **Have fun kids. But not too much fun,got it?"** Gabe joked. Hanzo hid behind his hands and nodded, while Jesse hadn't even heard him. Jack and Gabe retired to their room, showing Genji to the guest room, and Hanzo followed Jesse back to his room. McCree hadn't said much after his almost-whimper,but it was very easy to tell he was pretty happy that Hanzo was staying with him. How?

His tail was wagging hard enough to deflect a bullet.

It was cute, Hanzo thought, through a storm of other, more incohesive thoughts. Acting on impulse, Hanzo laid his head against Jesse's shoulder, who immediately wrapped his arm around the archers waist. They reached his room, and the wolf flicked the light on.

"Do you wanna...borrow some more...pajama-esque clothes?" Jesse asked, tilting his head to look down at Hanzo.  _His_ Hanzo,he almost thought.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated," Hanzo replied, slightly disappointed at the way Jesse released him. The taller man bounced his way to the closet, rummaging through it before pulling out some pajamas for the both of them to wear, and handed some fuzzy pants and long sleeve t-shirt to Hanzo.

"They might be a tad big on you, seeing as...uh, your smaller than me but.." Jesse remarked, worrying his bottom lip. Hanzo smiled fondly.

"They should be fine, Jesse, thank you." And with that, the wolf's face brightened, pointing out the bathroom to him.

Indeed they were a bit big, the pants fitting his hips only because of the stringed waistband, the end pooling at his feet. The shirt hardly hung onto his shoulders, his pale skin showing up more from the artificial light.

He stepped back into the room, greeted with Jesse's taut back muscles showing in a stretch. He had changed into plain red sweatpants, but hadn't put on a shirt yet, or didn't usually sleep in one. The latter, Hanzo wouldn't mind at all.

Unaware of the archers silent entrance, Jesse continued stretching, wagging his tail slowly the whole time. Hanzo slowly strode forward, and gently set his hand in the middle of Jesse's back. His muscles jumped underneath his skin from the unexpected touch, but it was not that simple to scare to man, and instead he lowered his arms and turned his head to look at Hanzo.

"Yes Hanzo?"

Hanzo, on the other hand, jumped a mile into the air, completely focused on his back muscles. "Oh! Uh, I didn't....I'm sorry!" He held his hands up in a surrender, but McCree turned around and snatched him into him arms.

"Aw, it doesn't bother me none, sweetheart. I do prefer to sleep shirtless, but if that makes you uncomfortable-"

"No! Ah...sleep however you like. Really, I don't mind!" Hanzo was quick to defend, but added for good measure, "It IS your room, anyway." Jesse smiled, turned, used his tail to switch the lights off, and carried them both back to his bed, settling them in the same position from earlier and pulled the comforter over them.

 

Minutes later, when both were drowsy, Hanzo felt the need to repay something he couldn't prove had actually happened but he reached up and softly kissed Jesse's chin anyway. A content sigh came from the being before him, and he let himself be pulled closer to McCree's warm chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heregoesnothingohmylord)
> 
> Question of the Day! (*cue some jingle*)
> 
> Who do you guys main in Overwatch?
> 
> I tend to switch main between Tracer and Mercy, and my friend can confirm that I have started to add Sombra to the mix.


	18. Of Family Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so-  
> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I knew exactly how I wanted this chapter to go but I was scared of writing it because I fell into the...farther reaches of my depression, and I wanted to make sure I got past it before I tried to write fluff,because it wouldn't have gotten across the way I wanted it to. Sorry again!

Hanzo woke up surrounded by warmth. It was not an uncommon feeling for him, nor was the scent, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy every moment. The past few weeks that he and his brother had been staying with Gabriel and Jack had been some of Hanzo's most comfortable moments. Gabe hadn't done anything to their weapons, and downstairs there was a built in training room the dragons were granted access to.

Staying in the house, though, meant Hanzo had time to learn several things about this family.

One, Jack and Gabe were former war soldiers, but both still owned their weapons and were both still very proficient.

Two, McCree was very good with guns, particularly six shooters. He owned a personalized six shooter that was affectionately named Peacekeeper. This gun was very well worn and loved.

Three, Jesse and Gabe would occasionally forget to speak the main language of the household and switch into full length spanish discussions.

Four, Gabe owned three different white masks, but his favorite was his owl mask. Hanzo still could not figure out what exactly he  _was,_ though.

And five, this  _very protective_ family was very...quirky. They had their moments of anger, love and, for lack of a better word, fun.

Board games were played every Thursday, and there were movie nights every Friday. The movies were usually horror, which was unfortunate for Hanzo. While Genji seemed to be hardened against sudden loud noises and things popping onto screens, and it hardly phased Gabriel or Jack, Hanzo still flinched in Jesse's arms almost every time it happened. The archer could sometimes tell when something was approaching, and would slowly tighten his iron grip on McCree's prosthetic.

The past few days however, Hanzo woke up to a surprise. It didn't bother him as much as it embarrassed both him  **and** the wolf, as waking up with a tail wrapped around your upper thigh often would cause a reaction similar. Today was no exception, soft brown fur resting against his skin. Jesse still seemed asleep, and Hanzo surveyed his features.

Every so once in a while one of his ears or even his nose would twitch, his tail would tighten, or his face would scrunch for a moment. It was adorable, seeing a man that was intimidating when upset and when wielding a weapon this relaxed.

A firm knock echoed from the door, making Hanzo jump and Jesse flinch awake. " **Be out here in twenty minutes."** Footsteps going down the hallway. Hanzo nuzzled against Jesse's chest, further pushing the man into consciousness. 

"Ah.... Mornin', Sugar" McCree yawned, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Hanzo hardly held in a giggle,starting to get used to the man's open and almost overwhelming acts of affection.

"Good morning, Jesse," the archer replied looking up at the sleepy wolf. "Your father told us to go into the living room, and presumably be dressed."

Jesse stretched, a low groan coming from his chest. "Mm... Alright, let's get up Han.." The pair slowly sat up, making their way over to the closet. Recently, McCree had taken to shortening Hanzo's name, and using cute nicknames in place of his actual.

Not that Hanzo had any complaints.

 Hanzo had a few outfits, Genji did as well, as would be expected. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. After the pair got dressed, and brushed their hair, they headed down the darkened hallway towards the front of the house.

Hanzo glanced around, trying to find the hallway clock to determine why it was so dark, even with the lights off. There, out of the corner of his eye.  _6:37 a.m._ What on earth were they doing up this early?

" **Took you brats long enough. Now c'mon, help load the trunk"** Gabe said, carrying two coolers and motioning to bags filled with different snacks, and a few folded blankets.

"Hey, papi, what's going on?" Jesse asked, rubbing the last remains of sleep from his eyes. Jack walked through the front door, and Hanzo faintly heard the sound of a car engine outside. "Wake up Jesse. We're going on a trip." Jack replied, grabbing the last few snack bags as Jesse picked up the blankets.

Hanzo raised his eyebrow. "A trip? To where?" Crossing his arms, Hanzo's jaw strained as he held back a yawn.

" **To Disneyland. Now get in the truck."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Day!
> 
> Who's your favorite character in Overwatch. Not necessarily your main, but your favorite.
> 
> Like, I love Gabe and McCree,but I couldn't play them to save my life. Especially McCree.


	19. Of Family Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!
> 
>  
> 
> Again- Really sorry this took SO DAMN LONG, it wasnt even school I just kept forgetting because Im dumb as bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wwwooooowww almost finished Im kinda scared actually haha

It was cold outside, it being early February and all, so the three younger shifters were piled in the backseat. Jesse had ended up in the middle somehow, which was disadvantageous and advantageous at the same time. The good part, Hanzo could nuzzle up to his wolf under blankets, completely warmed and happy. The bad part, since Jesse was in the middle Hanzo had to _share._

Genji was leaning on Jesse as well, hugging the opposite arm to his chest. While it was no where near the physical level that Hanzo had, it still irked him and he spent the first few minutes in the car glaring at Genji, who was practically wrapped around Jesse's arm.

A soft pressure was applied to Hanzo's forehead for a brief moment, and he looked up to see that Jesse had kissed his temple. An embarrassed blush rose to his face, McCree must have caught him staring. So his most obvious solution was to bury his face into the wolf's side. That, along with his back being rubbed soothingly through the blanket, Hanzo found it easy to fall asleep once more, despite the slight uncomfortableness his jeans brought.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Bright light broke through his eyelids, uncomfortably rousing Hanzo from sleep. After a few moments of awkwardly blinking, he was able to make out his surroundings. Sunlight filtering through a window he didn't recognize. The view was of a long highway and dense foliage, and wherever he was, it was far off the ground. Hanzo sat up, registering the bed he was in and the warm comforter over him.

Across the room, he saw Genji, who was putting food onto a small table. Hanzo called out to him, and his younger brother turned to face him.

"Good morning Hanzo! About time you woke up, huh?" Genji chirped. "Before you ask- we're at the Disneyland hotel, You're fine, I'm fine, Jesse, Jack and Gabe are out getting tickets and setting up our schedules, Jesse carried you up here, and the reason you didn't wake up sooner is because of what's on your shoulders."

That did indeed answer all of Hanzo's questions, as he looked down to see McCree's serape draped snug around his torso. "Oh" was all he could manage. Genji nodded, and alerted him that the trio would return soon.

They did indeed return, and once Hanzo was awake and ready, the group exited the room, Gabe morphing his face into something more 'human': His fangs dulled, and his eyes almost matched Jesse's, if not for the fact they were cold and calculating instead of warm and loving.

Jack gave Jesse a wad of money, pointed out a few spots on the map where they could eat, and abruptly disappeared into the crowd with Gabe and Genji. The wolf didn't notice right away, but Hanzo did.

"Jesse"

"Yes sunshine? See somewhere you wanna go?"

"No! Well, yes. But your fathers just took my brother off somewhere. Should we not follow them?" Hanzo's voice was a bit pitchier than he would ever admit, but the trio showed no sign of returning and none had said a  _word_ about separating! Although,Hanzo supposed, Jack may have planned something like it,the way he made McCree focus on the map.

McCree hummed in confusion, scratching his beard before casting his warm eyes onto the archer. "Well, Han, do you  _want_ to go find them?" ' ** _After three weeks, you'd think you could handle it by now but noo.'_** Hanzo berated himself after almost melting.

"W-Well....They headed that direction, and I would like to go on that ride..." Hanzo mumbled, looking down in shame, as he pointed at a ride that was, indeed, the other way, and it had caught his eye, so he wasn't  _really_ lying, was he?

Out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo caught Jesse smiling, and he could've sworn the man's eyes twinkled. "Absolutely! Ready?" Jesse questioned, cheeks dusted a light pink and hand out, ready for Hanzo to hold if he so chose.

Minutes later, Hanzo stood gripping Jesse's hand as he gazed up at the steel monster known as  _California Screamer._ He had only heard of roller coasters before, never seen one let alone ride it. Once they reached the front of the line, and were escorted to the cart, a sudden thought popped into Hanzo's head. "Jesse, is this particular ride fast?" A nod. "Is it scary?" Another nod, accompanied by 'mostly if your up front'.  "Jesse, I wish to ride up front, but only if you continue to hold my hand." Hanzo stated, firm with determination.

Wow, what a mistake that had been. Once seated and strapped in, the coaster slid along the tracks around a corner before stopping. Ahead, Hanzo could see the track rose,and he rotated his head to follow the white rail, until he couldn't anymore. The operator said something over the intercom before a countdown started, and the coaster jerked forward, up the line.

It was okay at first, besides the occasional need to squeeze Jesse's hand a little tighter. Suddenly, the ride sped up, and Hanzo was going around corners much faster, and the corners were tilting much more. He was going up once more, and suddenly he was upside down. He gripped his wolf tighter, using both hands, no, arms, to clutch the prosthetic arm to his chest. 

The rest of the ride was almost a blur, tilts and turns and at one point, the coaster was tilted enough that if Hanzo released McCree, he could reach out and stroke the dirt ground. However, he did not. The ride jerked, and the wind through his hair stopped, and with a few soft coaxing, he cracked open his eyes to see that they were slowly pulling into the station.

* * *

Minutes later, Hanzo fought the urge to bite McCree. And while he wasn't really teasing, it was still amusing to the wolf man. "But maybe we should have found a gentler ride to start you off?" He had quipped, once the pair was off of the ride and walking through the crowds once more.

"Har, har" Hanzo retorted. "Maybe you could have  _suggested_ a gentler ride? Before we got on that one?" A soft frown crossed Jesse's face at that, and immediately Hanzo wished he could rewind to take that back, because this was still the gorgeous man he had woken up to in his bed months ago, and a frown certainly did not do him any good. "Hey, Jesse. Maybe that came out, um, a bit...harsher than I meant it to. I did not mean to upset you..." The archer apologized softly.

The wolf's face lost it's sad frown, and his eyes got a little brighter. "Absolutely! You were right, of course Hannie. It was entirely my fault, I was only focused on letting you do what you wanted." McCree explained, wrapping his arm around Hanzo's waist to pull him a little closer. "There's another one, much shorter with much less turns and tilts if you want-"

"Jesse"

"Of course, we don't have to if you-"

" _Jesse"_

"It still goes kinda fast, but in general it's a lot-"

" _ **Jesse!**_ " Hanzo hissed, barely below a yell and almost sighed in relief when he finally caught the others attention, who blinked owlishly at him in confusion. "Thank you. Now, I'm taking your word, I will go on this ride with you. But first, I have a question:" Hanzo looked straight into his eyes, in a way that demanded the truth. "Hannie?"

Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened with realization and a blush rose to his beautiful face. "O-oh, I uh....it kinda just...slipped out? But not really, because like, I meant to say it, but I didn't... _realize_ I said it? Especially without asking you!" He splurted.

-

His sputtering could have continued on for the rest of his life, if it was not so suddenly erupted by a most beautiful sound. Jesse focused to find Hanzo laughing, by no means a soft giggle but not quite a loud outburst. It was normal in volume, but the smile that crossed his face and the joy he radiated quickly spread to the gunslinger, who asked only teasingly, "Aw c'mon, you're gonna make me embarrass myself and then laugh? That's not a really nice thing to do to your escort, who could really leave at any moment~"

To add on, Jesse removed his arm from Hanzo and took a few small steps into the crowd, before being snatched back by the dragon himself.

"No, no, I'm completely fine with it. In fact, It would feel quite nice to be acknowledged in such a way, since it has been awhile," Hanzo said, easing out of his laughing fit to bless Jesse McCree with a smile sent from heaven."Now, can we go to this 'gentler ride'?"

"But of course, darlin'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!  
> Question of the Day!
> 
> Who's your favorite band/artist, and What's your favorite song by them?
> 
> My favorite band is Skillet, and my favorite songs are Stars, Freakshow and Feel Invincible (that's three, I know I'm cheating)


End file.
